Eddie Miller
Eddie Miller is the main male character in the hit Teen Nick series, House of Anubis. He is 18 years old and was the Osirion. He is currently dating Patricia Williamson. Season Two Eddie When we first met Eddie in Season Two, he was a bad boy and a huge flirt. His appearance along with his was way different compared to what it is now. When he first came into the series, he idmediatly started flirting with Nina Martin, who was his roomate Fabian Rutter's ex-girlfriend at the time. She flirted right back making Fabian feel negative feelings towards Eddie. He also made enemies with Patricia Williamson in the beginning but they became friends soon after. And then even more. We soon found out that Mr. Sweet was Eddie's biogical father, making a lot of fans show more interest in Eddie. Then, to make him even more interesting, he kisses Patricia, creating one of the most popular ships in the show next to Fabina (Fabi'an/Ni'na), Peddie (P'atricia/'Eddie) and he is the Osirian which was believed to be Fabian. He banishes Rufus Zeno and Senkhara (the antogonists in the season) to Hell or the Underworld and basically saves Nina's life. Season Three Eddie Eddie is way more mature in Season Three. His apperance and personality changed completely. In this season, Fabian and Eddie appear to be best friends. They are also roomates. In the first episode, we discover that Patricia and Eddie broke up over the summer, and Patricia and him seem to dislike each other. Especially Patricia. We also discover that Nina stays in America and this crushes Fabian into a million pieces. Jerome gets Fabian to snoop through Eddie's bag and he finds Nina's "letter". Shortly after Fabian finds out it was a fake and is furious with Eddie. Patricia gets involved and they both find Nina's locket in Eddie's dresser. This gets Fabian even more ticked off with Eddie. Then Patricia goes through Eddie's email to find out they've been emailing each other. Patricia gets Fabian to believe that Eddie and Nina had a summer romance and she couldn't live with the guilt she had so she didn't come back but she gave Eddie her locket to remember her by. Fabian could be described as a ticking time bomb in this episode, and Eddie cut the wrong wire. Fabian hunts Eddie down at Amber's birthday party and finds him when the Anubis mistaken him and Patricia to be Amber and yell suprise. Fabian tells Eddie to go out into the hall way and then Fabian screams at Eddie. Eddie tells him he needs to calm down, and Fabian almost breaks Eddie's face but Alfie keeps him restrained. Eddie tells Fabian he'll explain to him what happened but not in front of a crowd, refering to all of the Anubis students watching Fabian scream at Eddie. Eddie explains what happened and they both try to find the real letter Nina gave to Eddie to give to Fabian. They end up finding it. Fabian forgives Eddie. Category:Eddie